Por Definir
by Indiana Jones11
Summary: Percy vuelve de una misión encomendada por los dioses hace 10 años... y lo que encontrará no será nada agradable... como nuestro héroe tomará las cosas? solo hay una manera de saberlo... Respecto al titulo espero ustedes me puedan ayudar . dejen en los reviews el titulo que les gusta IndianaJones11... Out!


Percy PoV:

" _Por fin. Después de tanto tiempo , por fin había vuelto._ "- Fue mi pensamiento tras llegar al Campamento Mestizo-" _Tras 10 largos años … al fin e vuelto._ "

Al llegar a La Casa Grande , había recibido muchas miradas de desconfianza , aunque no sabia porqué. Digo , había cambiado mi apariencia un poco… a quien intento engañar , llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros , un sobretodo negro con los bordes y algunos bordados plateados y una remera negra , junto con un pantalón y botas del mismo color _**(N/A: Como Kirito en SAO , hablo de cuando esta en el juego Sword Art Online y utiliza las dos espadas a la vez por primera vez , espero entiendan jeje)**_ … así que se podría decir que había cambiado un poquitito , pero en mi defensa todavía era reconocible. Cuando toqué la puerta escuché un leve "Entre…" y abrí la puerta.

" _Bienvenido sea , como es su nombre?_ "-Me preguntó Quirón-

" _Venga Quirón , no puedes ser que ni tú me reconozcas_ "-Dije algo molesto-" _Me voy por un tiempo y cuando vuelvo todos me miran mal o ni me miran._ "

" _Precy!_ "-Escucho una voz atrás mío-" _Volviste!_ "

" _Grover!_ "-Dije al reconocer la voz de mi mejor amigo-" _Viejo amigo , no haz cambiado nada!_ "

" _Percy?_ "-Me dijo Quirón incrédulo-" _Vaya que has cambiado hijo , Grover , puedes dejarme a Percy por ahora? Tenemos que hablar de algo urgente_ "

" _Mmmm bueno… Percy , después de tu charla ven donde Enebro , no le digas a nadie que volviste , tengo algo que decirte_ "-tras esa petición se fue y me dejó con Quirón-

" _Bueno Percy , como fue la misión?_ "-Me preguntó-

" _Bien , tengo el artefacto que Hefesto solicitó que buscásemos mas todas y cada una de las páginas de la profecía._ "-le dije resumiendo la misión-

" _Que bueno mi niño. Y como te fue a TI en la misión? No todos los héroes que han completado misiones de 10 años han vuelto bien al 100% mentalmente después de estas._ "-Me dijo con cara de haber recordado algo que le causa dolor-

" _Yo bien Quirón , como te dije , solo quiero ir a ver a Annabeth y pasar un rato con ella en la playa_ "-Le dije emocionado , aunque al escuchar el nombre de mi novia se puso tenso y puso cara de pocos amigos , aunque fue solo un segundo-

" _Perfecto Percy , ya te puedes retirar , no olvides lo que te dijo Grover , no le digas a nadie que volviste , ni a Annabeth , ahora ve donde Enebro_ "-Salí después de despedirme y emprendí camino al bosque-

Al llegar donde Enebro vi a mi ninfa , mi sátiro y mi hijo de Hades favorito.

" _Hola chicos!_ "-Les dije al llegar-

" _Hola Percy_ "-Me dijo Enebro-

" _Percy , como has estado amigo?_ "-Me respondió Nico-

" _Oh! Percy… que bueno que llegaste , no le has dicho a nadie que llegaste , no?_ "- Me preguntó Grover preocupado-

" _No tranquilo chico-cabra , se seguir ordenes … aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo hago… pero no viene al caso , que era ese tema tan "urgente" que teníamos que discutir?_ "-le pregunté intrigado-" _Digo , no es que no quiera estar con ustedes , es que quiero ir con Annabeth lo antes posible jeje_ "

" _Percy , es sobre Annabeth que te queremos hablar_ "-Me dijo Enebro seria –" _hay… algo que pasó con ella…_ "

Yo me empecé a asustar, esta herida? O peor aun … muerta?

" _Percy tranquilo , ella no se lastimo si eso es lo que te preocupa_ "-me dijo Grover al ver mi cara-

" _ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA?!_ "-Les grité exasperado-

Tras verme reaccionar así , Grover y Enebro se asustaron un poco y Nico puso cara de querer tragar algo amargo.

" _Percy … Annabeth te a …_ "-yo hice silencio esperando a que mi primo terminase de hablar-" _engañado…_ "

Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible … aunque yo lo escuché y lo único que podía pensar era …

" _Porqué a mi ..._ "-susurré abatido-" _Porqué a mi…_ "-Tras decir eso caí de rodillas al piso mirando la nada-

Tras eso lo único que recuerdo son imágenes borrosas. Nico y Grover levantándome y llevándome la cabaña de Hades para que pudiera descansar.

" _Percy._ "-Escucho una voz … se oye distante … Nico? … Grover? … Mi papá? … que importa?-" _Percy._ "-Esta vez lo escuche más claro , era Quirón. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que me encontraba todavía en la cabaña de Hades , solo que estaba rodeado de rostros , para mi eran todos iguales , solo cambiaba el color de cabello…-" _Percy , hijo , ven a la Casa Grande , vamos a charlar._ "

Me levante , me puse mi chaqueta y seguí al centauro , desanimado . Me caí mas de una vez y me tuvieron que parar otras personas porque yo no lo quería hacer. Al llegar vi que dentro de esta se encontraban la Pretora provisoria del campamento romano (Reyna) , los miembros de la profecía de los 7 (los restantes , ósea : Leo , Hazel , Frank y Nico) , menos ella … también estaban el señor D y Lupa

" _Percy!_ "- Dijeron los chicos de manera de saludo (El señor D solo asintió con la cabeza y Lupa me sonrió)-

" _Perseo , veo que has vuelto de la misión encomendada por el Señor Hefesto exitosamente._ "- Dijo Lupa-

" _Si…_ "-susurré-" _Que mas necesitan?_ "- Pregunte impaciente por irme-

Las chicas solo me miraron con cara de pena , los chico desviaron la mirada mientras que los dioses me miraron de manera inexpresiva.

" _Cuidado en como me hablas Johnson_ "- Me dijo el señor D de manera amenazante-

" _Eso es un sí?_ "-Pregunte indiferente-" _Entonces me voy_ "

Salí de la Casa Grande dando pasos irregulares , como si estuviera borracho , y me dirigí donde la cabaña de Hermes para hablar con los Stoll.

" _Hey Percy!_ "-Me dijeron animadamente y al unísono- " _A que se debe este placer?_ "

" _Necesito… necesito que me consigan… consigan whisky_ "-dije con la mirada perdida-

" _Ehh… Percy , no creo que sea bueno eso…_ "-Me dijo cautelosamente Travis-

" _Pedí tu opinión?_ "-Le respondí violentamente , a lo que negaron con la cabeza asustados-" _Entonces consíganme lo que les pedí._ "

" _O-ok P-Percy , no t-te preocupes_ "-me dijeron y partieron rumbo a conseguir mi pedido-

Fui a pedirle a Quirón que no me meta en ninguna actividad por el resto de la semana , a lo cual acepto de mala gana , bajo la excusa de que "estoy cansado por la misión" y me fui a mi cabaña. Al llegar esperé a que los hijos de Hermes me trajeran mi bebida. A las 10 p.m. llegaron y me entregaron una bolsa marrón que tenia adentro un J&B y dos vasos para whisky.

" _Gracias chicos , si no voy a desayunar no se preocupen_ "-Les dije amargamente y cerré la puerta-" _Solos tu y yo , al fin! Ojala tu no me dejes como la perra!_ "-dije en broma mirando la botella-

Destapé la botella , me serví en un vaso y con agua de una botella hice cubos de hielo para mi bebida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un baldazo de agua fría en la cabeza.

" _Arriba Peter._ "-Me dijo el señor D-" _Tienes cosas que hacer_ "

" _No me vengas a joder Dionisio_ "-Le espeté bajo los efectos del alcohol-" _Quirón me dejo la semana libre_ "-Dicho esto me senté en mi cama y bebí de la botella de wisky directamente-" _Vete , es acaso que no te gustaban los semidioses maldito Dios del vino?_ "-Dije al todavía sentir una presencia divina en mi habitación-

" _Yo no soy Dionisio , así que mas respetó Perseo_ "-Me dijo una voz claramente de mujer-

" _Oooo otro jodido dios que viene a molestarme , porque no me dejan en paz?!_ "-Grité furioso todavía de espaldas a la diosa-" _Primero un jodido rayo robado , después un puto árbol envenenado , una bella Diosa virgen que odia a los hombres capturada , el maldito laberinto de Dédalo , el titán del tiempo y Gea! Que mierda me falta?! O si , me tire al puto tártaro por una puta que me engañó!_ "-agarré la botella y me tomé la mitad que quedaba de un tirón y empecé a llorar amargamente-" _Que…Sniff … mierda … Sniff…. Quieren ahora …. Sniff … los putos dioses… Sniff … Les beso los pies?_ "-Dije entre lagrimas-

" _Ten cuidado a quien haces enojar Perseo , la puedes pagar muy caro_ "-Me dijo la diosa , claramente enojada-

" _Ooh! Lo que faltaba , ahora me pulverizara el maldito Zeus y sus rayos del orto , iré a los campos del castigo y por la jodida eternidad me meterán profecías por el culo!_ "-Dije todavía llorando-" _HAGANME ESE FAVOR Y MATENME!_ "

" _Percy…_ "- Dijo una vos , esta vez masculina a mi espalda-

"A _hora quien mierda es?!_ "-Me pregunte mas a mi mismo que otra cosa para darme vuelta-" _Ooo , pero si es el mensajero de los dioses y la famosísima Artemisa , la diosa de la caza , a que debo este honor , ooh mis reyes?_ "-Dije sarcástico al reconocer a la diosa de antes y al dios ahora presente-

" _Percy…_ "-Repitió dolido Hermes-" _Se solicita tu presencia en el Olimpo._ "-Tras decir esto nos tele-transportamos al Monte Olimpo , hogar de los dioses-

Al llegar yo seguía con la botella en mano , vacía pero en mano.

" _Hermes , me puedes conseguir otra botella de whisky? La mía se acabo._ "-Le dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-" _Anda , y no causaré problemas mientras seas mi niñero_ "

" _Ok Percy , pero mantente tranquilo durante la charla_ "-me respondió , chasqueo los dedos y mi botella se rellenó-" _Feliz?_ "

-Probé la bebida y dije-" _Mmmm … exquisita , venga , vamos con los ancianos o Zeus empezara a amenazar como niño de cinco años_ "

Tras eso partimos rumbo al palacio donde la reunión se llevaba a cargo . Al llegar todos me miraron con asombro , digo , aparte de mi nuevo cambio tenía una botella de whisky en la mano , ojeras y los ojos rojos de llorar. El primero en reaccionar fue mi papá.

" _Percy hijo! Que te a pasado?!_ "-Me preguntó el dios del mar-

" _Pregúntaselo a tu némesis y a la maldita diosa del amor , y ,en caso de que ninguna tome la jodida culpa , a las Parcas_ "-Dije dejando helados a todos los presentes-" _Que me miran? Es acaso que no se cansaron de usarme como un maldito juguete durante las dos guerras sino que ahora soy un puto animal de circo que todos miran raro?!_ "-tras eso empecé a tomar de mi botella , pero al llevármela a los labio Dionisio chasqueo los dedos y convirtió en agua mi preciado wisky-" _Hey! Juega con lo tuyo borracho inútil! No te hice nada ahora dame mi whisky!_ "

" _Perseo basta!_ "-Gritó Zeus-

" _O que?! Me electrocutaras maldita batería viviente?!_ "-Conforme iba hablando sentía como mis ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas amargas y tristes-" _Me maldecirás como cada vez que te mueven un puto pelo?! O mandaras a alguien a matarme?! Por favor que se apure , a ver si en los Campos del Castigo o adonde mierda vaya la vida es mejor que aquí! Ahora porque me llamaron?! Tengo que ir a comprar otra puta botella y no tengo pensado esperar mucho_ "-Dije arrojando la botella al piso (obviamente se rompió)-

" _Percy …_ "-Esta vez fue mi papá-" _Que te a pasado…_ "

" _Ya te dije , la diosa entregada o la maldita sabelotodo!_ "

" _A que te refieres mortal?!_ "-Bramó Atenea-

" _A que la puta de TÚ hija me esta poniendo los malditos cuernos!_ "-Le respondí con la misma brutalidad-" _Por cierto Hefesto , tus cosas las tiene Quirón , ahora me voy_ "-Diciendo esto empecé a caminar hacia la puerta , cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuche una voz-

" _Huye como el pequeño mortal que eres ... maldito inútil , seguro fue algún hijo mío con el cual te engañó tu noviecita , digo , si tan inteligente porque no fue con lo que le convenía desde un principio?_ "- Dijo Ares burlándose-

Paré de golpe para darme vuelta lentamente mirando al dios de la guerra.

" _Que te quede claro o Gran Señor Ares , me vuelves a decir algo y no seré tan misericordioso como lo fui aquella vez en la playa , así que CIERRA EL PICO Y NO TE METAS!_ "-Rugí-" _Alguien más quiere molestarme? Ustedes no podrían contra Gea solos y yo lo hice , así que ustedes serian pan comido ._ "- Dicho esto me fui del Olimpo . Apenas salí del Empire State fui al 7/11 mas cercano y compré 3 botellas de whisky , 5 de vodka y 4 vinos , los puse en una caja , fui al ex-apartamento de mi mamá (porque ahora vive con Paul) y agarre mi moto. Partí rumbo el Campamento Half-Blood con mi caja y mi moto. Llegué a las 3 p.m. (Hermes lo fue a buscar a las 1:45p.m.) , y fui directo a mi cabaña , recibiendo miradas de preocupación por parte de todos . Me encerré y empecé a tener un debate interno … whisky o vodka? En lo que me decidía sentí como alguien tocaba mi puerta . Fui a abrir , apenas abrí dos personas me abrazaron y otras tres entraban . Eran Piper y Hazel las que me abrazaban y eran Nico , Leo y Frank los otros tres que entraron.

" _Percy …_ "-Empezó Frank antes de parar y darse cuenta de las botellas-" _Que crees que estabas haciendo?_ "-Me pregunto serio , actitud que se pasó a todos (mas la preocupación) al ver las 12 botellas de alcohol-

" _Creo que estaba decidiendo por que empezar a tomar hasta que llegaron , algún problema?_ "-Pregunte delicadamente-

" _Si Percy , no puedes tomar todo eso , te hará mal_ "-Me dijo Nico-

" _Y quien dijo que quiero estar bien?_ "-Le pregunté con amargura a rebalsar en mis palabras-" _Todo lo que hago , o muere alguien o pasa algo malo . Mierda! Nunca tengo un respiro , y ahora , para rebalsar el vaso lo de Annabeth._ "-Sin poder contenerme empecé a llorar-" _Nico , no soy un puto pozo sin fondo , el mío ya llegó_ "

" _Pero no por eso lo tienes que afrontar así , solo_ "-Me dijo Piper tratando de animarme-" _Siempre nos tendrás_ "

" _No! Todos terminan muriendo alrededor mío yo ya estoy muerto , no me queda nada para hacer en este mundo . Ojala termine muriendo pronto a ver si así logro mitigar este dolor._ "-Le respondí ya llorando a lagrima viva , me encamine a mi cama , me senté , destape una botella de vodka y empecé a tomar-

Hazel hizo un intento por sacarme la botella pero me imaginaba que lo intentarían , así que me tire para atrás todavía llorando y bebiendo .

-Acto seguido Leo me dijo-" _Percy , dame la botella_ "-Se me acerco y puso su mano cerca de mí-" _No lo hagas difícil Percy_ "

" _No… déjenme…_ "-Después de decir eso le tire la botella de manera delicada , pero en lo que se descuido para agarrarla yo agarre otras 3 d vodka y salte por la ventana y fui corriendo en dirección al bosque-" _Déjenme…_ "-Le decía yo a los chicos que me seguían cada vez mas de cerca … hasta que me caí , las botellas se rompieron contra mi pecho causando que algunos vidrios de claven contra mí , y con el alcohol solo lo empeoró-

" _Percy!_ "-Gritó Hazel-

Después de eso caí rendido a los brazos de Morfeo . Otra vez , lo único que recuerdo son borrones … una chica de vestido plateado … un centauro … un hombre con una camiseta hawaiana atigrada … y un chico que me resultaba muy familiar sentado en una silla mirándome con preocupación.

Cuando abrí los ojos , lo primero que vi fue una cabellera rubia de mujer. Al ir despertando me di cuenta que eran dos personas besándose a mas no poder. Cuando los reconocí mi ira empezó a crecer en mí. Jasón… y Annabeth. Mi corazón , o lo que quedaba de él , se rompió por completo . Pero decidí comportarme , esa perra no merece mis lagrimas.

" _Interrumpo algo tórtolos?_ "-Pregunté con veneno en mi voz-

" _Percy!_ "-gritó Annabeth al darse cuenta que había despertado-" _Como estás? Escuche que te lastimaste porque te tiraron una botella._ "-Me dijo preocupada-

" _Quien está herido? Yo? Na , solo me engañó una perra con uno de mis mejores amigos , aparte de eso estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación Annie_ "-Le respondí sarcástico-

" _Hey! Controla como le hablas!_ "-Me dijo Jasón defendiéndola-

" _Tu no te metas Jasón._ "-Le dije-" _Ahora , si me disculpan tengo que ir al Tártaro a salvar a la primera persona que vea , digo , es algo que hago comúnmente , es más , en verano iré al Tártaro a jugar con los titanes y gigantes. No nos olvidemos de los primordiales._ "

Tras estas palabras Annabeth se fue llorando de la habitación.

-Pero Jasón se quedo , y cuando se aseguró de que la perra ya no estaba se me acerco , sacó un cuchillito y me dijo-" _Sabes , Salvador del Olimpo , Héroe nro`1 te va demasiado grande Perseo. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de demostrar tu grandeza en la Guerra de los Titanes… bien , pero tenias que ir a MI campamento y quitarme MI puesto… te la dejo pasar… pero vencer a Gea y a dos Gigantes , sin mencionar a Críos , Hiperón , Cronos y Atlas … Y RECHAZAR TODAS LAS RECOMPENsAS POR LOS DEMÁS ES INACEPTABLE MALDITO PRESUMIDO! Quien te crees como para hacerte el superior rechazando la inmortalidad? Eh? Ahora sabrás lo que es vivir a la sombra de alguien , Maldito!_ "-Y me clavó el cuchillo a la altura del intestino grueso , que empezó a sangrar al instante-

Cuando me lo clavó , supe que estaba envenenado. Empecé a gritar por ayuda ,y supongo que alguien me escuchó , porque Artemisa , Quirón y Nico vinieron corriendo. El señor D iba atrás caminando como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Para cuando llegaron la mitad del colchón estaba bañado en sangre… mi sangre. Empecé a ver puntos negros que iban creciendo de tamaño. Escuché gritos diciéndome que resista y que si me moría le pedirían a Hades que me reviva para matarme de nuevo. Yo solo asentía para darles a entender que los escuchaba , pero solo recibía cachetadas diciéndome que no gaste energías , en eso veo a Apolo entrando en la cabaña. Y , al verme empezó a curarme. Lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme fue el hermoso rostro de Artemisa con lagrimas en los ojos.

Artemisa PoV:

Hoy llega. Al fin , después de 10 años vuelve el Héroe del Olimpo. A decir verdad es el único hombre (aparte de mi familia divina) al que puedo llamar amigo , el único que ganó mi respeto y el de mis cazadoras , el único al que le confiaría mi vida. A decir verdad si no fuera la diosa de las doncellas y él no tuviera novia , lo hubiera hecho mío hace mucho tiempo… por dios , nunca pensé que diría eso cada vez me parezco mas a Afro… me da miedo solo pensarlo. Como sea , espero que se tome a bien la noticia , es sabido por todos que Annabeth cambió a Percy hace un año … por Jasón , no puedo creer que este sea tan descarado … malditos hijos de Zeus.

" _No me vengas a joder Dionisio_ "-Escucho un grito-" _Quirón me dejo la semana libre_ "-Tras escuchar eso me encaminé a la cabaña de adonde provenía el grito -" _Vete , es acaso que no te gustaban los semidioses maldito Dios del vino?_ "-Dijo cuando entré a la cabaña 3 en lo que Dionisio salía hecho una furia-

" _Yo no soy Dionisio , así que mas respetó Perseo_ "-Le dije algo molesta-

" _Oooo otro jodido dios que viene a molestarme , porque no me dejan en paz?!_ "-Gritó claramente furioso , a lo que yo solo puse cara de pena-" _Primero un jodido rayo robado , después un puto árbol envenenado , una bella Diosa virgen que odia a los hombres capturada , el maldito laberinto de Dédalo , el titán del tiempo y Gea! Que mierda me falta?! O si , me tire al puto tártaro por una puta que me engañó!_ "-agarró la botella y se tomo la mitad que quedaba de un tirón y empezó a llorar amargamente-" _Que…Sniff … mierda … Sniff …. Quieren ahora …. Sniff … los putos dioses… Sniff … Les beso los pies?_ "-Dijo entre lagrimas-

" _Ten cuidado a quien haces enojar Perseo , la puedes pagar muy caro_ "-Le dije ocultando toda mi pena en una mascara de enojo , no podía mostrarme débil ante cualquiera… pero el no es cualquiera… el es el semi-dios mas bello e importante de todos los tiempo… espera , dije bello?! Que mierda me pasa?!

" _Ooh! Lo que faltaba , ahora me pulverizara el maldito Zeus y sus rayos del orto , iré a los campos del castigo y por la jodida eternidad me meterán profecías por el culo!_ "-Dijo todavía llorando-" _HAGANME ESE FAVOR Y MATENME!_ "

" _Percy…_ "- Dijo una vos , esta vez masculina a mi espalda , la que yo reconocí como la de Hermes-

" _Ahora quien mierda es?!_ "-Se preguntó a si mismo pero en voz alta para demostrar su malhumor -" _Ooo , pero si es el mensajero de los dioses y la famosísima Artemisa , la diosa de la caza , a que debo este honor , ooh mis reyes?_ "-Dijo sarcástico al reconocerme y al dios ahora presente-

" _Percy…_ "-Repitió dolido Hermes-" _Se solicita tu presencia en el Olimpo._ "-Tras decir esto nos tele-transportamos al Monte Olimpo -

Yo me teletransoporté directamente a mi trono , con la mirada dolida , todavía sin poder creer lo bajo que había caído. Al llegar todos lo miraron con asombro y algo de pena , yo simplemente me sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo como es debido. Aparte de su nuevo cambio tenía una botella de whisky en la mano , ojeras y los ojos rojos de llorar. El primero en reaccionar fue Poseidón.

" _Percy hijo! Que te a pasado?!_ "-Se preguntó el dios del mar-

" _Pregúntaselo a tu némesis y a la maldita diosa del amor , y ,en caso de que ninguna tome la jodida culpa , a las Parcas_ "-Dijo dejando helados a todos los presentes por la frialdad , amargura y tristeza de sus palabras-" _Que me miran? Es acaso que no se cansaron de usarme como un maldito juguete durante las dos guerras sino que ahora soy un puto animal de circo que todos miran raro?!_ "-tras eso empezó a tomar de mi botella , pero al llevársela a los labio Dionisio chasqueo y algo debió de haber hecho por como reaccionó-" _Hey! Juega con lo tuyo borracho inútil! No te hice nada ahora dame mi whisky!_ "

" _Perseo basta!_ "-Bramó Zeus-

" _O que?! Me electrocutaras maldita batería viviente?_!"-Conforme iba podía ver como sus ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas amargas y tristes-" _Me maldecirás como cada vez que te mueven un puto pelo?! O mandaras a alguien a matarme?! Por favor que se apure , a ver si en los Campos del Castigo o adonde mierda vaya la vida es mejor que aquí! Ahora porque me llamaron?! Tengo que ir a comprar otra puta botella y no tengo pensado esperar mucho_ "-Dijo arrojando la botella al piso -

" _Percy …_ "-Otra vez fue mi tío el que hablo-" _Que te a pasado…_ "

" _Ya te dije , la diosa entregada o la maldita sabelotodo!_ "

" _A que te refieres mortal?!_ "-Bramó Atenea-

" _A que la puta de TÚ hija me esta poniendo los malditos cuernos!_ "-Le respondió con la misma brutalidad , tanta que pensé que lo mataría ahí mismo-" _Por cierto Hefesto , tus cosas las tiene Quirón , ahora me voy_ "-Diciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta , cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuche una voz hablarle maliciosamente-

" _Huye como el pequeño mortal que eres ... maldito inútil , seguro fue algún hijo mío con el cual te engañó tu noviecita , digo , si tan inteligente porque no fue con lo que le convenía desde un principio?_ "- Dijo Ares burlándose-

Paró de golpe y empezó a darse vuelta lentamente mirando al dios de la guerra.

" _Que te quede claro o Gran Señor Ares , me vuelves a decir algo y no seré tan misericordioso como lo fui aquella vez en la playa , así que CIERRA EL PICO Y NO TE METAS!_ "-Rugió furioso-" _Alguien más quiere molestarme? Ustedes no podrían contra Gea solos y yo lo hice , así que ustedes serian pan comido ._ "- Dicho esto abandonó la sala de tronos-

" _Percy… que te ha hecho esa perra…?_ "-Tras darme cuenta de lo que dije , a pesar de haberlo susurrado me pode roja cual tomate y me tape la boca , pero alguien si escuchó lo que dije-" _Eehhh… hay algún otro tema que tratar?_ "-Pregunté rápido-

" _Doy por terminada esta sesión_ "-Gritó mi papá de mal humor por la actitud del mestizo-

" _Artiii!_ "-Me llamó justo quien yo no quería-" _Espeeerameee! Tenemos muuucho que hablar_ "

Estuvimos hablando hasta las 3:05p.m. , cuando de repente sentí que algo malo estaba pasando… algo malo con él. Me teletransoporté en un destello plateado en dirección al campamento donde se encontraba Percy. Al llegar lo que escuché me dejó helada.

"GHGHAAAAAAA!"-Un grito de sufrimiento y dolor desgarrador atravesó el aire, dejando un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo espeso que era-"A- ** _(ruido ahogado y viscoso)_** A-Ayuda…"

Fui corriendo con Quirón y Nico adonde provenía el grito… y la escena que vi me dejó petrificada. Era Percy… MI Percy… con un cuchillo clavado en el estomago… bañado en su propia sangre y con un liquido negro que me recordaba a la reacción de la sangre con el veneno… espera… veneno? Fui corriendo donde Percy y sentí como lagrimas caían por mi cara y le suplicaba que resistiera , en lo que yo le hablaba sentí como mi hermano apareció repentinamente y empezó a curarlo rápidamente para que no le pase nada mas grave , aunque nos avisó que no podría hacer misiones por uno o dos meses.

Nos pidió que saliéramos de la cabaña para dejarlo descansar. Cosa a la que no me rehusé solo porque mi hermano se hubiera puesto muy sobre protector.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana sera un día laaargo..."-Dijo Quirón.

Hoolaa Gentee ,

Como verán acá está el primer ep. de la serie que les comenté en mi ultima actualización , todavia no se con quien emparejar a Percy. Estaba pensando en algo de PercyXClarisse o XArtemisa , lo dejo en ustedes.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión,

ByeBye... IndianaJones 11 ... Out!


End file.
